Lycanthrope World
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Seto never believed in magic but when he learns of Prince Jou of the Lycanthropes from his brother, he finds himself stuck between admitting his feelings or sticking with his nonbelief in magic. Especially on his birthday.


Zypher: Well, like I've done for every birthday so far, I bring to you another one, this time for our stoic CEO, Seto! So I hope you enjoy this birthday one-shot.

Summary: Seto didn't believe in magic and he never will. But when he spot an odd wolf that was larger than any normal one and twice as fast, he soon learns of a world that he would've believe to be imaginary where a prince was looking for the perfect partner. Will he think that Seto is the perfect one or will Seto's non-belief in magic end the entire race of Lycanthropes?

Note: Lycanthropes aren't my idea. The idea of using them as a race for this one-shot spawned from the latest episode of Trinity Blood, called Sword Dancer, that I watched that included a wolf beast with the same name and I couldn't helped but loved as soon as I saw it.

'Nother note: The names of the lycanthropes are the names of some magic spells you can find in the game, Digital Devil Saga. Couldn't think of good ones and while plotting the story in my head, the first two that came up for two of the lycanthropes was Mabufu and Maragi so I decided to use them but ownership isn't mine.

0

Lycanthrope World

0

"I'm going out!"

That sentence always echoed throughout the Kaiba Mansion, meaning that Mokuba, Seto's little brother, was going out again to meet this mysterious friend that even he didn't know about. Now, just about everyone knew that Seto always kept a close eye on his brother to make sure he doesn't get into danger but ever since he met this friend, he found him to be a good enough friend that wouldn't harm him.

But this is not where our story begins.

Mokuba laughed softly as he ran through the forest before stopping in a particular location and dug through his pocket, pulling out a small silver whistle that has a design of a wolf etched on the side. He blew through it once and waited. Soon, two blurs ran towards him, normally not seen by the naked eye but Mokuba knew these two blurs quite well that he was able to see them very well. One, emanating a bluish aura around him pounced and knocked him down, making him laugh and he rubbed the large black wolf's head.

"Hey, Mabufu! How have you been?" Mokuba asked as the wolf lifted him up. Mabufu barked happily and licked his cheek happily. "Where's Mazio, Zanma and Terazi?" he asked as the other, this one emanating a red aura. He barked, motioning with his head further into the forest and he nodded. "Alright then! Let's go see them and maybe I can see Jou while I'm there as well!" They nodded and Mokuba climbed onto Mabufu's back before the two wolves ran off into the forest to a hidden land that no one knew of.

Jou, the prince of the hidden race of lycanthropes, sat on his throne, waiting for the arrival of Mokuba. The younger human was his greatest friend and only one out of a select few humans that even knows of the lycanthrope race. His good friend, Yami, another lycanthrope such as himself but could revert into human form so as to walk among them, has found himself comfortable with a human known as Yugi. In actuality, the other was planning to set up a ceremony to bind them together as mates and Jou was happy for them yet a little jealous.

Their kind was fading away with time and Jou, as the prince, needed to find a mate but no one, male or female, has appealed to him yet. Many have thrown themselves at his feet for him to take his hand but he could tell they only wanted to be his mate for the power, not the love.

Beside him sat Terazi, a lycanthrope with a golden-yellow aura, who had her ears perked up in alertness for her brothers. Soon, a howl was heard and she barked as she jumped down from the dais and over to the door. She pounced on the one with the red aura and they rolled around happily across the floor.

Jou smiled as he stood and looked to Mokuba who hopped off Mabufu's back and ran over into the arms of his friend. "Hi, Jou-kun! How have you been?" he asked. "Not all that great, Mokuba. I still can't find a mate and everyone I have encountered so far only wants to be with me for my power." He sighed softly.

"Why can't I just find that right person." he whispered and Mokuba pat his arm lightly. "You'll find someone soon, Jou. I know you will. If I could, I would bring my brother here so he could meet you but he doesn't believe in magic like I do." Mokuba said.

Jou pondered the thought, knowing that although Mokuba told him a lot about his brother, he never met him any of the times he went out into Domino. "Hey, I got an idea. How about I come with you back to your home and meet your brother." Jou suggested. Mokuba thought this over and gave a big grin.

"That would be great!" But his happy mood diminished a little. "But don't you need to be here to watch over the other lycanthropes?" he questioned. Jou waved a hand. "Nah! Yami will be back soon since he's holding his binding ceremony here so he can watch over the kingdom for me. And both Maragi and Mazio can stay here as well." Mokuba nodded in agreement and then an idea popped into mind.

"Hey! I almost forgot! My brother's birthday is tomorrow so you can come then and give him the gift of proving to him that magic is real!" Mokuba exclaimed. "I just know when he sees you, he'll have to believe." Jou smiled and ruffled Mokuba's hair. "Let's hope he will. From what you told me, he sounds like a hard-headed person." Jou said, laughing softly. Mokuba laughed as well before tugging on his hand. "Come on! I didn't come here just for some idle chit-chat! I'm sure you have some time to spend with me before I head home! Right?"

"Of course, little buddy! I always make some time to spend with you whenever you come and you know how Terazi, Mazio, Zanma, Maragi and Mabufu always miss you after you leave whenever you come." Jou said happily as they both left out with the three other lycanthropes following behind them and barking happily.

Seto looked out the window of his bedroom, seeing that it was getting dark and there was still no sign of Mokuba. _'That friend of his better not have put him in danger.' _he thought and then saw something peculiar. A black form jumped over the gates surrounding the mansion with grace and sped its way towards the door of the mansion.

He blinked his eyes only once and the form was gone. He heard the door open and Mokuba calling for him. _'What was that? Did it really bring Mokuba home or was it just my imagination trying to play with me?'_ he pondered this more but didn't worry about it once Mokuba called for him and headed downstairs to greet him.

The next day, he gave an oof as Mokuba hopped onto his bed. "Seto! Wake up! Today's your birthday and I want you to meet someone!" Mokuba exclaimed as he continued to hop on the bed. Seto yawned, knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep with the energetic boy jumping upon the bed.

He looked over to the clock that rested on his nightstand. It read 12:00 noon. _'At least he let me sleep in.' _he thought as he sat up. He looked down to Mokuba who stared back at him with a huge grin upon his face. "Alright, Seto! I want you to get ready and come downstairs! Me and my friend will be waiting downstairs for you." he said as he hopped off the bed.

"Ok, ok." he said, waving a hand as he got out of bed. Mokuba smiled more before leaving out of the room and heading downstairs. Jou waited in the living room, looking around it and in awe at its sheer size. "I didn't know that you would live is such a great home, Mokuba." Jou whispered as he looked to him, the present he brought for Seto as a birthday gift resting in his hands.

As requested, he let his golden ears and tail show just to see what Seto thought about seeing a magical being. "Well, just like you, those who are wealthy have homes like this. Since Kaiba Corp. is the only major company here, we're the only ones to have a place like this." Mokuba explained and Jou nodded.

Soon, they heard footsteps and looked up to see Seto walking down the stairs, pausing to look at Jou. "So, this is your friend?" he questioned as he completed his descent and walked over to them, still watching Jou, mostly for the ears the flicked around a few times and the tail that swayed behind him. You could say it was love at first sight but with Seto's demeanor, he didn't show it. "Yep. Seto, meet my friend, Jou. Jou, this is my big brother, Seto." Mokuba introduced and Jou nodded, staying silent as he looked over Seto.

_'He's perfect. But will believe I'm a prince of lycanthropes, a magical being that he probably wouldn't believe in?' _he wondered, started to feel saddened at the thought. Mokuba saw this and smiled. "Why don't I let you two get acquainted with one another? I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." he said before running off.

Seto watched him leave before looking back to Jou. "So, what are you supposed to be?" he questioned. "You may not believe me but I'm a magical being. I'm a lycanthrope. The prince of an entire race of them to be exact." Jou explained and Seto's eyes narrowed.

"Really? My brother made friends with a _magical_ prince? I'll believe that somewhere in my lifetime." Seto drawled, although his mind was saying otherwise. "But I am. I can even prove it to you." Jou growled, already feeling annoyed by him, no matter how much he started to like him. _'He's more stubborn than Mokuba would've mentioned.'_ he thought.

"And how? I say that your tail and ears are fake." Jou growled even more, ears flatten back. "How dare you insult my race as fake? Mokuba did tell me that you didn't believe in magic or magical creatures but I assure you, the lycanthropes are real and I'm a prime example of them. As a status of a prince, I will not be insulted by the likes of you." Jou spoke.

"Prince or not, I don't believe in magic, never will believe in it and I will surely not believe that my brother was able to find a race of magical creatures and become friends with their 'prince'." Seto said with finality and Jou snarled. "You are impossible! I thought that seeing a real magical being would make you think otherwise but I guess that even that was impossible." Jou growled, tossing the present towards the couch and started on his way towards the door. Mokuba, who watched the whole thing through the doorway and winced at Seto's brash comments, ran out and towards Jou.

"Jou, wait! Don't go!" Mokuba said, latching onto his arm. Jou looked down to him and sighed. "Sorry, my friend. But I just can't stay here with some non-believer who can't even believe my own race is a real one." Jou sighed lightly. "And to think, I thought he would be the one. The one I could truly love and not have him hunger for the power that I have over the lycanthropes." Mokuba had tears gathering in his eyes as he heard this and held him tighter. "I'm so sorry, Jou. I thought he would at least believe in you but I guess that was just too big of a wish." he whispered. Both were unaware that Seto was listening and the more they spoke, the more they started drilling through Seto's resolve.

_'So, he did love me back. Even if it was just a passing glance, we both fell for one another.' _Seto thought.

"You won't leave Domino and travel somewhere else, will you? Please tell me you won't." Mokuba pleaded. "I won't leave, Mokuba. Next to those of my own race, you are a good human friend. You can still visit me anytime but," He sent a glare over to him. "Make sure he doesn't follow. If he doesn't want to believe, he doesn't need to start following." Mokuba nodded and let him go.

Jou sighed once more before he started making his way out. "I guess that may be the end of our race soon enough. If I can't find a mate, soon enough our entire race will die out. And I thought I found a potential partner in your brother." he whispered as he left out the door and a howl was heard and soon, Jou was gone.

Mokuba still had tears gathering in his eyes as he glared at Seto. "I know you heard all of that and I hope you feel happy for yourself. You broke my friend's heart and just like he said, I thought you would be perfect for him. You need someone, he needs someone. You don't think too much on power except for that of your company and I'm sure of it that you two would've been perfect together. But now, on your own birthday, you gone and broke his heart, all because you won't believe in magic of any kind or any sort of magical creature." Mokuba growled before he started heading up to his room.

"Hopefully if you still believe in wishes, I hope it doesn't come true after what you did." he said before disappearing up the stairs. Seto closed his eyes, feeling lower than dirt. _'Mokuba brought his friend here and tried to prove something to me but I've been just as cold as I have been to everyone else but him.' _He let out a sigh before spotting the gift still resting on the couch and walked over, tentatively picking up the gift and looked it over. Sitting down, he set the gift in his lap and started to unwrap it. He gasped lightly as he saw the gift resting inside, along with a note.

He picked up the note and started to read.

_'Seto,_

_I know you don't believe in magic of any kind but I really want to tell you. I'm a lycanthrope_ _which is like a wolf, only larger and faster. If I could, I would let you meet one yourself but you have to believe in us first. Your brother has told me many things about you and other than your non-belief in magic, I really started to like you and I hope when I meet you today, you are like what I hope you will be. I give you this as a token of my love. I know your brother only spoke of you the many times he visited me but I just feel that you are the one for me._

_Jou'_

Seto, not only surprised by the note, he was also surprised but the wetness he felt as a tear drip onto his hand. The pendant that rested in the box was that of the kingdom seal, a very important only given to those that the prince could trust. Seto may not know of the kingdom but he knew he needed to make it up to Jou.

He stood, holding the pendant in hand and ran up to Mokuba's room. He opened the door and Mokuba looked up to him with a glare. "What now?" he asked. "Please Mokuba. I need you to take me to the place where you friend lives. I need to see him." Seto said.

"Why now all of a sudden? I thought you didn't believe in him?" Mokuba spat. Seto looked down, clenching the pendant in hand and Mokuba saw it glint off the light. _'Jou gave him a pendant. Not just any pendant but the royal seal of the kingdom. He only had two made. One for himself and one to give to his mate.' _he thought before standing, crossing his arms and looking towards him once more. "If I show you where he lives, will you not insult him in his own kingdom? I can tell you now, that pendant you hold is a very important item and if you insult Jou in his kingdom while holding that, you will be in so much trouble."

"I promise. Please, just take me to him." Mokuba then looked into his eyes and saw the trails that the tears left. _'So, now he regrets everything he said to Jou. Let just hope Jou will forgive him.' _Mokuba thought as he led Seto out of the mansion and towards the forest, Seto keeping close behind him.

Yami looked up and saw Jou returning. "Hello, my prince. What brings you back so soon?" he asked as he stood. "A little problem with the family." he spoke as he took his seat on the throne. "What happen, if you don't mind me asking?" Jou sighed and started to explain what happen and Yami tsked once the story was finished.

"He sounds like a fool. I won't say anything against you finding him as a potential mate, especially when you gave him the seal but I'm sure that Mokuba will bring it back to you." Yami said. He nodded before dismissing Yami so he could get back to his own mate and watched as he left.

_'I envy him. He should be the prince and not me. At least he was able to find a person to be with.'_

0

Once they reached a point in the forest, Mokuba took out the whistle and blew into it, soon calling Maragi and Mabufu. Seto looked to the wolves in awe and then down to Mokuba. "Are they...?" he started and Mokuba nodded as he stroked Mabufu's fur. "Yes, these are the lycanthropes." He climbed onto Mabufu's back and looked back to him. "If you're still coming, hop on Maragi's back but he may not like you if Jou told them of what happened. You're lucky you're with me or they wouldn't be helping you at all." Mokuba murmured.

Seto looked to the other wolf before quietly climbing onto his back and held on to the lush black fur of the animal. "Hold on." Soon, the two started running off through the forest, becoming the natural blurs that no one could spot. Soon, they reached the hidden kingdom and Seto looked about in curiosity. Mabufu and Maragi continued at a trot towards the palace and went inside once the main gates and doors opened. Mokuba and Seto were silent and soon reached the doors to the throne room.

Mokuba took a glance back at Seto. "Stay here." He said and Seto nodded as Mokuba hopped off his back and with Mabufu, walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He too hopped of Maragi's back and walked closer to the door, listening the best he could through the large oak doors. He heard Mokuba speaking with Jou in a hushed voice and Jou's voice raising up above his. _'Probably because Mokuba brought me here when he clearly told him not to.'_

A few more words were exchanged before the door opened and Mokuba slipped out. "He will see you but he's still not happy. You better hope you can make him feel better." Mokuba said and Seto nodded, gripping the royal seal as he walked in with Maragi trailing behind. Jou looked down to him with smoldering amber eyes as Seto came to a stop before him. "So, now you say you believe in us lycanthropes. What do you want here?" Jou hissed. "I want your forgiveness, Jou." Seto whispered.

"And what makes you think you'll get it so easily? I'm still heartbroken from what you said, even after I gave you the royal seal. Not just anyone gets the royal seal, not even from me, the prince. I have only made two specialty ones which is the one I wear." He pointed to the royal seal that hung around his neck by a red ribbon.

"And the one you hold." Seto looked to the seal in his hands and back to Jou. "The one I gave you was given to you because I had hoped you would be the perfect mates. These two particular seals are ones that are given to the present royalty and their mate. I was hoping that you would become my mate, Seto, but after what happened today, I can give up on that hope here and now."

"No, you don't have to. I was a fool for pushing you away." He sighed softly as he gripped the seal in his hand again and closed his eyes. "When I was young, I used to believe that magic and creatures of magic were real. But my father, Gozaburo, found out that I believed in such dreams and molded me into a cold-hearted business man, never to think of magic ever again. This has been burned into my mind every single moment of every single day. That's why I didn't believe you were the prince of these lycanthropes." Jou listened intently and hearing his story and the emotion hidden in his voice proved to him that he meant every word.

"Are you sure this isn't a lie?" he questioned, standing up from his throne and walking down towards him. "I'm sure of it and to prove this isn't a lie," Once Jou was standing in front of him, he held out the seal. "I give you the seal back. If I can't believe in you after meeting you and the lycanthropes, I don't deserve to hold this seal." Seto said. Jou took the seal and looked down to it before hearing footsteps and saw that Seto was leaving. "Wait!" he called, running over to him. Seto stopped and looked to him. "Yes, Jou?"

Jou looked to him and smiled. "I forgive you. Now that you gave me the reason why you pushed me away. How could I not forgive you? Now, there's only one thing I ask of you." Jou spoke as he held up the royal seal and placed it around his neck. "Will you be my mate?" Seto smiled and turned to him fully, wrapping his arms around him.

"I will." From the doorway, Mokuba smiled before shutting the door quietly and looked to Maragi who came back out. "Well, I guess everything turned out good. I was starting to worry that this wasn't going to end good." Mokuba said and Maragi barked his agreement before they left, both mentally wishing Seto the best birthday he could ever have.

0

Zypher: Ok, another one-shot done and another reason to think I confused you all again. If you could understand everything that just happened, good for you. If not, I'll explain it probably at the end of the next chapter of Nightly Maelstrom which shall be out soon since I'm losing bunches of time with the delay of getting said story up and the fact Halloween getting closer and I want to have it end on that day Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed and wish Seto a happy birthday.


End file.
